Photochromism is a property which has been used in the manufacture of light transmissible articles for many years. A compound is said to be photochromic if it changes colour when irradiated and reverts to its original colour when irradiation ceases. The use of photochromics in the manufacture of spectacle lenses is a particular benefit as it enables the efficiency with which radiation is filtered to be varied with the intensity of radiation. Photochromics also have potential for use in a range of other polymeric compositions in products or in applications such as windows, automotive windshields, automotive and aircraft transparencies, polymeric films coating compositions, optical switches and data storage devices. Photochromics could also be used in inks and to improve the security of documents and currency, for example by providing a security check under UV light or by indicating exposure to light during photocopying.
Despite the use of photochromic compounds in applications such as lenses there have been a number of problems which reduce the versatility and potential of this technology.
It is advantageous to control the rate at which photochromic polymeric compositions colour when exposed to radiation and fade on cessation of this exposure. In many situations, it is important to provide rapid colouring and fading kinetics, particularly for lenses and spectacles. In some polymers however, the rate of coloration and fade is slow so that a compromise needs to be made in the components and properties of the substrate to enhance the rate of coloration and fade. For example, many photochromics colour and fade more rapidly in soft materials and yet, for applications such as spectacles or structural panels, abrasion resistance and hardness are important. This trade off between rate of transformation and hardness produces a dilemma for manufacturers between toughness and photochromic efficiency. In polymeric lenses many photochromics exhibit a slower rate of fade than is desirable. It would be desirable to have photochromic dyes which fade rapidly regardless of the hardness of the matrix.
One approach taken by previous workers is to produce photochromics which are an integral part of the host matrix. This is achieved by functionalising the photochromic with an unsaturated group which is polymerised with the polymer matrix. The photochromic thus becomes covalently tethered to the host polymer matrix. However unless the matrix is relatively soft the rate of fade is adversely effected. Hu et al, Pure Appln. Chem., AA(6) pp 803-810 (1996) also reported that tethering of the photochromic leads to the decolouration rate remaining almost constant with increasing dye concentration. Further the fade observed is significantly slower when this photochromic is tethered at concentrations less than 15 wt %.
Another example of cases where control of fade is desirable is with the a mixture of photochromic compounds. It is sometimes necessary to use a mixture of photochromic compounds to achieve the desirable colour such as brown or grey. However, the different photochromic dyes used in combination to achieve these colours often differ slightly in the rate of fade so that the mixture undergoes an unattractive variation in colour during fade. In other cases it may be desirable to reduce the rate of fade so that colouration or fade is gradual and controlled. For example in optical switches it may be desirable for the photochromic article to undergo rapid switching under specific thermal or electromagnetic stimulus but otherwise not fade under the ambient conditions of temperature and light.
Another problem associated with photochromic compounds is their lifetime. Many photochromic compounds have a relatively short lifetime before they fatigue, due to chemical degradation, and either no longer undergo reversible colour change or become less efficient. This is a problem, for example, in more hostile chemical environments such as in high index lenses containing sulfur-containing polymers or paper.